Infallible
by Doragon no Namida
Summary: AU Harry and Celeste Potter. Older twins to Magnus Potter, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. Strange dreams, unofficial godfathers, arrogant brother, and a manipulative old man! Follow the twins' life through their years living as Potters. Genre may change later on.. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, besides the "hello", please read the author notes that might be at the top and/or bottom of the chapters. I know this a/n actually has some important things... I mean, time changes. And some random stuff, too.. But SERIOUSLY! READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. PLEASE. **

**And now for the "hello."**

** Hello minna (everyone)! Excuse my random Japanese vocabulary… :3 I absolutely love manga and anime, so… you'll probably hear a lot of it… **

**Important notes about this story: If you see anything that seems familiar (i.e other fanfics)... I swear I'm not trying to copy anything! This is another typical Twin fic... I guess… with a small twist. I'm still working on the plot and everything, but I had to type it out before I lost the idea... So… yesh. **

**Oh. Another thing. I'm changing the years slightly, so it's in the 2000's instead of the 1990's.. It's just a minor change, as I want Celeste to be fans of my favorite bands *^***

**Celeste: Say it!**

**Doragon: B-but… *in sobs***

**Celeste: You know you have to! **

**Doragon: *Sigh* Fine…. Doragon no Namida doesn't own Harry Potter as it rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

***Someone pops in*  
Celeste: OH! Hullo Raine**

**Raine: Hey, Cel. Apparently I was summoned…**

**Celeste: *Looks at Doragon no Namida expectantly***

**Doragon: I didn't do anything!  
Celeste: Sureeeee**

**Raine: Anyways. You have to finish that statement.**

**Doragon: *Long silence* Fine.**

**Raine: *Looks expectant* **

**Doragon: I also don't own any manga/anime, music, artists, songs, or books mentioned. The only thing that's mine is the plot and my OC's, Celeste (And someone else..)**

**Raine: Cheers! Good job. *hands cookie***

**Celeste: Well… it's over with!**

**Doragon: Whatever *mumbles***

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity," – Normal speech

_Sarcasm flows out of my mouth like stupidity flows out of yours _–dreams or flashbacks; another language, sometimes used to emphasize

"**Sarcasm is my defense against the world," **–Minds talking to each other (i.e. a conv. between Harry and Ginny with their minds)

"_**I'm not sarcastic. Just intelligent beyond your understanding." **_–Lyrics to something, excerpts from a newspaper, book, etc.

**Well, now that that's done with, on with the story!**

**-Line break-**

Celeste Potter. Twin sister to Harry Potter. Older sister to Magus (_Magus: Latin; large, the great) _Potter, the supposed Boy Who Lived. Long, wavy ebony hair, striking green eyes, and a pale complexion. She looked like the female version of her father, James Potter, with the exception of the eyes and skin. The female Potter happened to have a scar running from her left wrist, along her arm, up her neck, and ending on the left side of her face. Coincidentally, it looked like a lightning bolt (the part on her face).

Now her twin, Harry Potter, looked exactly the same as her, although with shorter hair (as he was male) and the exact same scar on his right side. His complexion was slightly tanner than hers, but that's to be expected since he actually plays Quidditch and gets outside.

Magnus, however, had straight, messy red hair that always fell in his face, brown eyes, and a sun-kissed complexion. He was slightly chubby from all of his eating (he ate mostly sweets) and had an air of superiority and arrogance surrounding him. Celeste supposed it was the way he was raised. Ever since that old man, Dumbledore, had announced that he was the "Boy Who Lived" (more like the Boy-who-lived-to-never-shut-up) after Voldemort had attacked, he became quite spoiled.

Their parents, Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter always seemed to be giving Magnus whatever he wanted. In a way, they neglected the twins. They both (Harry and Celeste) knew that they didn't really mean to act that way, but they just so happened to be caught up in all the fame and glory of being the parents of the Boy Who Lived. If you're thinking that they abused the two, you're wrong. More like forgot they were there. Ignored, if you will. Lily Potter usually remembered to give them both presents and such on holidays like Christmas, but tended to forget on their birthdays, as it was also Magnus's birthday. Every year, people would always show up as if it's some big, important meeting, because it was the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday. The only two that remembered them, and knew them well enough, to get them gifts were their uncle and godfather (unofficially). Sirius Black and Remus Lupin always treated them better than their parents. Celeste appreciated when they acknowledged her, which mattered more than some presents (usually books), because it meant that they cared enough to remember her.

* * *

Today was the Potter children's birthdays. They were all turning ten today. Cheers. Celeste, (Cel for short), sighed, closing her book. She knew that her mother would want them to be downstairs for breakfast, daring her to skip out on precious Magnus's birthday. She dressed in mundane—she refused to say muggle; it was insulting—clothing: Black skinny jeans and a crimson tank top. Once she had finished getting herself ready, she walked out into the hallway.

"Harry!" she called, leaning against the wall parallel to his room. She heard a groan, then particularly loud 'thump', and then another groan. The ebony haired girl smirked.

"What, you insufferable woman!" she heard a groggy voice yell back. Celeste bit back a chuckle. "Get up. Remember today's date," she reminded an impassive look on her face.

The door opened to reveal a boy with messy black hair and identical green eyes wearing pajama pants and an overly large shirt.

"I'm up."

She laughed. "Get ready before Mother decides to come up," she warned before going down for breakfast.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Magnus Potter was sitting at the table, beaming. He had just turned ten, which meant he gets to start lessons with Dumbledore, using a proper wand. Lily was cooking breakfast since she liked to have part of her old life before she was introduced to magic. James Potter was sitting next to Magnus, grinning like a fool. He paid no mind to what anyone else was doing besides Magnus.

Celeste came down silently and poured herself a cup of tea, observing everything.

"Morning. Happy birthday, Magnus," she said quietly, taking a sip of tea. The redhead looked up and smirked. "Hey." Harry came into the kitchen a moment later and sat next to Celeste, garbed in black. His black jeans hung loosely, although his Linkin Park shirt ended at his thighs. He repeated the same thing Celeste had said moments ago; she snickered.

"Here you go, sweetie!" Mother said, placing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Magnus, along with bacon and toast. Father smirked and took half the stack (The stack was fairly big) onto his own plate.  
"Dad!" was the protest. Father laughed. "What? Your father isn't allowed to have any?" He asked, mock pouting. Magnus looked at him before laughing at his face.

The twins glanced at each other, nodding simultaneously. "Starry," they called quietly. A fairly young, female house elf appeared. "What cans Starry get for Young Master Harry and Young Mistress Celeste?" she asked in a quiet, squeaky voice. Celeste smiled. "May we have some toast and bacon? And some eggs?" She asked politely. Starry nodded enthusiastically. "Starr will get Young Master Harry and Young Mistress Celeste toast and bacon and eggs!" She assured before disappearing with a pop. Five minutes later, she reappeared with said food. "Thanks, Starry," Harry and Celeste said at the same time before she disappeared. Celeste started nibbling on her toast, watching the interaction between her father and her brother.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Mother announced suddenly. Celeste and Harry shared a confused look. "Why?" They asked simultaneously.

She smiled at Magnus. "We're going for Magnus, of course!" At this, the redhead boy grinned. "Thanks Mum!"

Celeste sighed. "Okay." Father gave her a look. "Don't be down. It's Magnus's birthday," he scolded lightly. She shrugged.

"We're leaving in twenty," Mother informed, ordering a house elf to clean the dishes. Harry nodded and Celeste shrugged again. "Kay. Let me get my jacket," the ebony haired girl responded, heading upstairs. Harry followed.

When they got to her room, she turned to look at Harry. "How many galleons are you bringing?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "I don't know… maybe around thirty." Celeste nodded and then groaned. "Ugh. We have to get _him _a present each, or else Father will have a fit." Harry scowled. "Damn. You're right. I'll just get him something from Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Celeste nodded. "Hmm… That's a good idea. He plays Seeker, so I'll just get him a custom made Snitch," she said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll get help from the Weasley twins…" she added, trailing off. Harry got where she was going and laughed.

She looked at him after opening the door to her room as if to say "Well, what are you waiting for? Move." Harry got the message and moved, going to his own room.

The female Potter child looked around her room, sighing. She had decided to keep what she was wearing—a dark red (blood red, almost) tank top and black skinny jeans—and added a black jacket, zipped half way. She wore blood red Converse and wore her hair as she always had: down and messy, as if she had just got out of bed.

Celeste grinned. She loved mundane clothing; it made her look less like a Potter and more like some girl who wished to be avoided, which, in fact, she did. She grabbed a bag full of thirty galleons before leaving her room, knowing Harry had done the same.

Going downstairs to the living room, she found her family, save Harry, standing in front of the fireplace. They each had a handful of Floo powder, getting ready to go. She blinked and gave a look that said_, "Well if you're going to go, then by all means, go. Harry and I know how to get there." _Magnus scowled when he figured out her expression, but went anyways, shouting "Diagon Alley!"

Her parents followed, just as Harry came down. "Ready?" She asked, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. He nodded.

She stepped into the fireplace, shouting, "Diagon Alley" before being whisked away through the network. Harry followed moments after, and they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

She stepped out gracefully, moving aside just as Harry fell on his face. She snickered. "Nice landing, bro." He rolled his eyes and picked himself off the floor, glancing around. They saw their family a few meters to the left, surrounded by people. Celeste caught a glimpse of red hair and scoffed. "How do people not get tired of seeing the 'oh so famous', Boy Who Lived?" She asked incredulously. Her twin shrugged and walked towards their parents.

Lily noticed them and beckoned them forward. "We'll meet in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in three hours," she informed before turning back to Magnus and her husband, who was standing behind Magnus. The two nodded before walking off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. They got their presents for Magnus, and then went to Flourish and Blotts. Celeste wandered through the bookshelves, buying various books on Animagus transformations, Charms and Hexes, Potions (one of her favorites), and Defense against the Dark Arts (which wasn't really necessary, as it came naturally to her). She got a book on Occlumency and Mind Magic for Harry, knowing that he would have some trouble with defending his mind. She remembered when she first took an interest in Occlumency, on her sixth birthday. Dumbledore had come over to see the three, to check up on how they were doing.

_-Flashback-_

_It was morning when Celeste heard voices downstairs and went to investigate. She saw the old man—she couldn't remember his name—talking to her parents. The girl hesitantly stepped into the room, curious as to what was going on. When the man noticed her, he gave her a grandfatherly look. "Mum, Dad?" she asked. She thought she saw Dad sigh, but decided she was wrong. _

"_You remember Headmaster Dumbledore, don't you, Celeste?" her mother asked. Her eyes widened slightly with recognition and nodded._

"_He's here to check on your brother, Magnus," she informed. Celeste gave an "oh" and was about to turn around to go back to her room when she felt something peculiar. Celeste noticed that the man was staring at her, and she narrowed her eyes. The sensation of something being… in her mind felt wrong, like they were looking into her thoughts. She forced the presence out, unaware of what she had just done. _

"_Okay. I was just curious," was what she said before turning to leave, not missing the shocked expression on Dumbledore's face._

_-End flashback-_

She had eventually found out that she was a natural at Occlumency. She trained her mind after reading several books on Mind Magic to repel anyone who tried to force his/her way into her mind with her permission.

Paying for the books, she went into a shop and bought a bag with a feather-light charm, making the books easy to carry.

She met Harry in front of the Ice Cream Parlor, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"So, what'd you get?" she asked curiously. He chuckled. "Always curious, eh, Cel?"

She shrugged. "Can't blame me."

"A few books on this and that…" he answered vaguely. She glared at him, but focused her attention on someone else. "Look, it's Malfoy," she pointed out to her brother.

He looked up, curiosity in his eyes. "What's he doing here?" he whispered. She shrugged.

"Oi! Malfoy!" she called out, successfully gaining the attention of the platinum blonde ten year old.

"Well, if it isn't the Potters," he said, coming up. Celeste looked at him. "Whatcha doing here in Diagon Alley today?" she asked bluntly. He raised an eyebrow, but answered nevertheless.

"Mother needed some supplies for a potion. What are _you_ doing here?"

Celeste chuckled and was about to respond, if not for the annoying voice of Magnus.

"Malfoy! What's a slimy snake like you doing here?" the redhead hissed. Celeste and Harry shared an exasperated glance before rolling their eyes.

"I believe," she started in a sarcastic manner, "that Malfoy, here, can be wherever he wants. Oh, and today is…" she hesitated, then continued to answer his question, "_his_ birthday." Draco nodded in understanding and glanced at the redheaded Potter. Magnus fumed at his sister, glaring. "What are you doing?! Defending a snake like him?" he practically shouted.

This time, Harry interjected. "Is that the only insult you can come up with, Magnus?" he drawled, not seeming to care. Magnus was about to yell back, if not for the arrival of their parents.  
"What's going on?" Father demanded, glaring at Draco. Both Harry and she knew about how Lucius Malfoy and James Potter never got along. Lily looked at the twins curiously before trying to calm Magnus down.

"Nothing at all," the three (her, Harry, and Draco) answered simultaneously. "Later, Malfoy," Celeste and Harry added as Draco started walking away. He raised a hand in response before disappearing within the crowd. Lily looked at the twins in question, silently asking what had happened. When she got no response, she sighed.

"Well, let's get some ice cream, then," She suggested, immediately releasing the tension that had built up. Magnus and Father nodded, walking into the Parlor.

"That went well," Harry commented when they were the last two outside. Celeste burst into laughter and the random statement and nodded.

* * *

Later that night, during Magnus's gigantic party, Celeste and Harry exchanged presents. She gave him the Occlumency book and he gave her a book on Potions (Surprisingly by Severus Snape). She grinned and hugged him, murmuring, "Happy Birthday, bro."

"Happy Birthday, Cel," he said back, sighing. They pulled away and decided to go downstairs, just to watch people make fools out of themselves.

When downstairs, they were met with Remus Lupin, the only adult who had possibly cared and acknowledged them fully. Celeste smiled at the werewolf (She had figured it out when she was seven) and hugged him.

"Hey, Remus," the two said. He chuckled and hugged them back.

"Happy Birthday, you two," he congratulated, grinning. Remus handed them a present each, making sure their parents weren't around. Celeste smiled and thanked him before disappearing to put the present upstairs.

She came back and saw that Dumbledore had arrived. She sighed and turned back to the sandy haired werewolf.

"I think Dumbledore is going to let Magnus start using a real wand, as long as it's one that doesn't choose him," Remus commented, glancing at the twins. She and Harry groaned.

"Great. That means," she started.

"That he'll be bragging," Harry continued.

"For at least-"

"Six months."

Remus chuckled at their complaint, shrugging. "I can teach you, if you want," he offered.

Celeste looked at him in surprise before smiling. "Okay, that'd be nice. You won't get in trouble, though, will you?" _I guess he doesn't know that we've been able to do magic since as long as we can remember…_ she thought.

He shrugged. "Not if they think I'm just taking you to Flourish and Blotts," he replied, a mischievous look on his face. Harry grinned. "Thanks, Remus. We owe you."

That night, she opened her gift from Remus and found it to be a miniature replica of a Phoenix about the size of two fists. She smiled in appreciation, watching it fly around her room, lighting up everything in inferno-like colors.

She fell asleep an hour later, the Phoenix flying around freely.

_Celeste was in a nursery room, standing in the shadows. She watched the door be blast open to reveal a figure she instantly knew was Voldemort. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was watching. Finding that she was unable to move, she watched in horror as the man stood, raising his wand. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here? Tripplets," he said in a quiet but deadly voice. "Looks like I'll just have to kill you all,," he mused. "But who to kill first?"_

_The two babies were holding hands, looking at Voldemort with intelligent, green eyes. The third baby, Magnus, was crying his head off in a crib next to the twins.  
"Avada Kedavra," he hissed, a green light streaming out of his wand towards the twins. The curse hit Harry and Celeste's heads (they were very close together) and bounced back at Voldemort, leaving identical scars running from their hands to their heads.. His eyes widened in shock as he crumpled to the floor, his body disintegrating. Because his magic was released, the house shook and the ceiling broke off and collapsed. The twins' scars glowed green before fading into a bleeding cut. _

_A piece of the metal holding up the building fell onto the redheaded baby, leaving a "V" shaped scar on his forehead._

_Moments later, Albus Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and Alastor Moody burst through the opening in the door. Their eyes widened at the site of the black cloak on the floor, and then looked at the babies. _

"_It seems," Albus said in a grave voice, "that somehow, the three Potter children vanquished the Dark Lord."_

_Everyone had shocked looks on his or her faces, astonished._

"_The prophecy," Remus said in understanding._

_Dumbledore nodded. "__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark as his equal, but will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the others survive ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__"_

_He recited, not realizing the lapses in speech. The old man looked at the babies, searching for any mark. He noticed the two identical scars, but had assumed that something had fell and cut them. _

"_I believe that little Magnus Potter is the Chosen One," He announced, looking at the "V" shaped scar. "V for Voldemort. V for victory."_

_Lily Potter broke into sobs, devastated at one of her children having to duel the Dark Lord._

_Little did the group of adults know, they had misinterpreted everything, and that was their biggest mistake. _

* * *

Celeste woke up the next morning, covered in sweat and bed sheets. "Did I just…" she trailed off, too shocked to say anything else.

A knock was heard. She blinked before composing herself. "Come in," she called, getting out of bed. The door opened and her brother came in, looking shaken up.

"Did you…" he trailed off. She blinked at him, still shocked, before she understood and nodded.

"That… memory. You dreamed of it, too?"

He nodded. The twins shuddered.

"Anyways, Remus sent a Patronus through my window this morning. Said he'd be here at seven. It's six, right now," Harry informed. Celeste nodded. "Kay. Out. I need to get ready," she commanded, pushing her brother out of the door.

At seven, the two came down to see Magnus flying inside on a Nimbus 2000, one of the presents he got for his birthday. Celeste rolled her eyes, knowing something bad would happen and that they'd get blamed for it.

"Morning Mother, Father, Magnus," she said politely, though with a bored look on her face. The two adults nodded at them before turning their attention to Magnus.

Harry sighed and called Starry, asking for some breakfast for the two of them. They ate in silence, watching Magnus laugh.

"Harry, Celeste, Professor Dumbledore will be coming over in a few minutes for Magnus's lessons. I expect you two to be good. Don't disturb them and be polite and respectful," their father reminded sternly. Celeste looked at Harry in amusement.

"Actually, Remus offered to take us to Flourish and Blotts," she informed. James looked at them in surprise. "What? When?"  
"Last night," Harry answered. "He knew about Magnus's lessons and said it wouldn't be any good if he got distracted because of us," he lied smoothly. The green eyed girl smirked to herself.

"Oh. Okay. As long as it doesn't distract Magnus," he said absentmindedly.

Ten minutes later, someone stepped through the fireplace. The old wizard looked around before nodding two his former students. "Hello, Magnus. How are you?" he asked in a grandfatherly voice. The redheaded boy had stopped flying around and was now eating pancakes happily. He was about to reply if not for the look his mother gave him.

Magnus swallowed and said, "Morning, Professor. I'm good. How are you?"

The twins could tell it was fake innocence, but didn't say anything. Not like anyone would listen anyways.

A moment later, someone else stepped through the fireplace. It was Remus. He nodded at the Potters before walking over to the twins.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

The two smiled back. "Good morning—"

"Remus."

"Are you—"

"Ready for—"

"Today?" they chorused together. He chuckled at their antics before nodding. "Yes, let's go."

The two nodded and followed him.

**A/N: Well… I hope I started off strong with this story. I think I'll try to keep long chapters—I know that short chapters annoy me, so… How'd I do? Give me tips, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed.. No flames, please. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say it…Honestly, if you don't like it, then don't read it. Reviews would be useful, please...**

**Celeste and Raine: Hmm… 3,879 words. Not bad for a first chapter**

**Doragon: YAY!**

**Celeste: Well, we'll**

**Raine: See you**

***Harry appears*  
Harry: in the next chapter!**

**Raine: Hopefully!  
Celeste, Raine, & Harry: Bye!  
-Doragon no Namida**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo again, everyone! I should warn you that most of this fanfiction starting in this chapter will be focusing more on Celeste, rather than Harry… Just warning you. Other than that, I don't really have much to say besides the disclaimer, so…**

**Celeste: As it rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling, Doragon no Namida doesn't take any credit for Harry Potter. She only owns her OC's and the plot line. I forgot to say… Most of the story will be in Celeste's POV (3****rd**** person) but sometimes I'll switch POV to Harry or some other character just to get more info in…**

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity," – Normal speech

_Sarcasm flows out of my mouth like stupidity flows out of yours _–dreams or flashbacks; another language, sometimes used to emphasize

"**Sarcasm is my defense against the world," **–Minds talking to each other (i.e. a conv. between Harry and Ginny with their minds)

"_**I'm not sarcastic. Just intelligent beyond your understanding." **_–Lyrics to something, excerpts from a newspaper, book, etc. or a memory within a memory

**Well… On with the story!**

**Oh, and I don't own Memories or Within Temptation. Please don't comment on that. Please. ._.**

* * *

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears (Memories, Within Temptation)_

"Diagon Alley!"

Celeste walked out gracefully and watched as her brother stumbled and fell flat on his face. Remus watched in amusement as Celeste chuckled and Harry grumbled.

"So, I decided that I should have you tell me what you know already," the werewolf suggested softly, walking into the Alley.

Harry and Celeste looked at each other, nodding simultaneously. "Well," they began. Remus held a hand up to stop them.  
"Wait. Not here. Too busy," he murmured before walking into a small shop.

There was a girl who looked to be the age of eleven standing behind a counter. She turned around when the door opened and smiled.

"Hey, Remus. Long time, no see," she said quietly. Celeste looked at her, but tried to make it seem like she wasn't staring, and blinked. The girl had long sky blue hair with blonde roots and tips, silver eyes, and was around average height. She wore a Within Temptation shirt and white jeans.

Said man nodded at her. "Hullo Raine. Nice to see you, too. This is Celeste and Harry Potter," he introduced, motioning towards the two of them. She looked at them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," they chorused politely. Raine laughed. "Raine Silvermist. The pleasure's mine."

"Do you mind if we hang here?" Remus asked, referring to the shop. Celeste looked closely at it and realized it was an Apothecary shop.

Raine shrugged. "Sure. Only Severus and a few others come in here," she answered, realizing their need for privacy. _Wait… Severus… Severus… Where have I heard that name…?_ Then it clicked.

"Severus Snape? The Potions master at Hogwarts?" she blurted out in surprise. The blue haired girl chuckled. "Yes, the very same." Celeste shook her head. "Huh. Who knew."

Harry looked at her blankly before understanding. "OH! Well that is a surprise. I didn't realize he would come to a shop so… unknown," he mused, trying not to offend her.

"Yes, it is rather awkward. I mean, he is my Potions teacher," Raine drawled.

The female Potter looked at her. "You go to Hogwarts?" she asked curiously. When Celeste got a nod in response, she continued, "Oh. I guess I should've known." Raine chuckled and lead them into a small room.

"Open until I come get you," she informed before walking back out.

Remus sat down on a couch that had appeared. At their confused looks, he elaborated. "It's like… a mini room of requirement," he said. _Oh. That explains it. I've always heard Father talk about it, so I have a pretty good idea of what it does…_

She nodded and sat down next to Remus; Harry sat on a rocking chair.

"So, as I asked before, would you two care to explain how much you know? I want an idea of what I need to teach you," he asked. Harry nodded and spoke first.

"Well… we've been able to do wandless magic since we were four," he informed. When the werewolf said nothing (a shocked look was on his face), Celeste continued. "We've read lots of books in the Potter library. And we get a bunch of books at Flourish and Blotts," she added.

Remus finally regained his composure. "Since you were four? And you've been able to control it?" he asked. They nodded. "That's quite a feat."

Harry nodded. "Yes, well, we read that once you start using a wand," he started.

Celeste continued, "It stops the growth of your magical core because of the way it forces magic through the wand." Remus blinked.

"Huh. I didn't realize you'd know this already," he said, more to himself than the twins.

They grinned. "Well, when you have a lot of time on your hands, and your parents don't check what you're doing, then you learn a lot that you aren't supposed to." Remus smiled sadly at the subtle reminder of how his old friends were treating two of their kids because of fame and fortune.

"We also prefer wordless magic…" the pale girl trailed off, not sure how to continue the sentence. Harry finished it for her. "It gives the opponent less of a chance to block, as they don't know what you'll cast," he explained. Remus nodded in understanding.

"Go on," he urged.

Harry continued, absentmindedly rubbing his scar. "Well, we're rather talented with… darker magic," he said hesitantly. "Before you say anything, magic has no light or dark," he added in a rush.

"It's the person who uses it who decides if it is light or dark," Celeste explained. Remus looked at them carefully before nodding, shocked at how mature they were.

"Okay, I think that's enough…" he murmured. "I don't think I can actually teach you anything… besides maybe a wandless and wordless Patronus charm and an Animagus transformation," he added in a louder voice, grinning.

Harry and Celeste beamed. "Oh, that sounds fun!" The werewolf nodded.

"Mmmm, the way I'll teach you to become an animagus is the Patronus charm. Your corporeal Patronus is the form of your animagus," he started. "So, if you know your form, then it's easier to transform."

Celeste waited for the information to sink in before nodding. "Oh, that does make sense."

Remus nodded in satisfaction. "Also, instead of the Potion, I think I'll have you meditate instead. It takes longer, but it allows for a connection with your 'inner animal' to the point where you have… inner conversations," he said with a smirk. "It's also less painful. Usually."

She chuckled. "Okay then. I'm willing to bet that it also improves focus?" she inquired. Remus laughed at her insight and nodded once again.

He proceeded to explain the Patronus Charm to them, describing how they needed a strong, happy memory. The struggled with that for a bit, but eventually got it. He then described the wand movement and how you needed to stay focused.

By the end of the lesson (roughly four hours later), they were able to produce a misty Patronus, though the mist took a vague shape.

"Thanks for the lessons, Remus. We appreciate it," they said to him while walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron. The werewolf chuckled, obviously amused.

"It's the least I could do, with James and Lily doing almost nothing," he said with a shrug, frowning at the names. "Beware of Dumbledore, though. He may try to look into your minds," he warned.

Celeste laughed. "He's already tried. Apparently I'm a natural Occlumens while also good at potions and charms, while Harry is better at Defense and Transfiguration."

Remus looked surprised, then angry, and finally satisfied. "Well that should have given the old man a nice surprise. I'm disappointed that the man I once respected now hasn't the decency to ask instead of looking into a child's mind."

Harry intervened in the small conversation. "Cel's been teaching me. I think I'd be able to hold my own against a lesser user." Celeste smirked in satisfaction. Remus grinned. "That's my girl."

A man bumped into Remus, seeming lost in thought. The contact must have shocked him, as he stumbled and turned around.

Remus, looking shocked as well, blinked. "Severus," he said quietly. The man nodded, whom Celeste realized had stringy black hair and a prominently hooked nose. "Remus," he replied, just as quietly. He glanced at the twins raising an eyebrow. "Who are these two?"

"Celeste and Harry Potter," Remus said, looking somewhat tense. Severus scoffed slightly. "Hmm," he started. "How intelligent are they? As intelligent as their father was at his age?" he drawled, apparently bitter about James Potter.

Celeste blinked. She knew about the… rivalry between the two, but hadn't realized how much of an affect it had.

Remus chuckled. "Trust me, they are nothing like James," he assured. He nodded at them, motioning for the twins to follow him. The two looked at Severus and nodded. "Pleasure meeting you, Professor," she said quietly. The man looked surprised at her comment, but decided to walk away as if she had said nothing.

The female Potter wasn't fazed at all and started to follow Remus with Harry beside her.

"Well, that was interesting."

Harry's random comment was so out of place to her that she started chuckling. "Yes, very."

* * *

Celeste and Harry continued lessons with Remus for the next year, until a week before their eleventh birthday. She had accomplished a corporeal Patronus Charm along with how to use it to its full potential, her animagus, half of Advanced Potions, human Transfiguration, and worked with her Occlumency shields.

She had discovered that she was empathic (1) and explored the ability to an extent. Remus had told her that there were certain abilities you could achieve to actually see the layers of magic in a spell and where it was cast, which was called Magick Sight (2).

Harry had learned the same things as her and had discovered that he could speak to others in their minds. He had gotten better at Occlumency and was working on Magick Sight. He could already see a vague color coding if he concentrated.

The two were currently sitting in Celeste's room. It was painted dark blue with silver pen swirl designs, much to her parents' displeasure—it was the colors of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She had various CD's scattered everywhere, which were mostly Skillet and Evanescence. She had posters of Japanese artists, such as Ikimono-Gakari, on her walls. A wall that was basically all bookshelf (3) was filled with _the Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson_, various manga (_Naruto, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blue Exorcist, the Earl and the Fairy, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail_), sketchpads, and the _Inheritance Cycle._

Celeste smiled as she remembered when she first cast a corporeal Patronus. She remembered it like it was yesterday, although it had only been

_-Flashback-_

_She concentrated on her happiest memory—the memory of when she realized she could do wandless and wordless magic along with her brother—and exclaimed, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wisp appeared and took the form of a Phoenix, though it seemed darker than was normal. She grinned and glanced at Remus, who smiled at her approvingly.  
"A phoenix," he said, surprised. "The only other with a Patronus as a phoenix that I know of happens to be Dumbledore. Yours seems… darker, though," Remus observed._

_Celeste laughed in delight, acting like a normal ten year old for once and let the charm fades into nothing._

_-End flashback-_

Harry looked at her questioningly, but then smirked when he realized what she was thinking about. "Thinking about your Patronus?" he asked knowingly. She nodded. Her twin chuckled and leaned against the wall as the two reminisced the year.

They had become great friends with Raine, whom they discovered was a Slytherin. Celeste didn't really mind, though. All Slytherins being dark was just stereotypical. The stereotype on each house was rather annoying. Slytherins could be just as good of a person as anyone else, Ravenclaws could be spontaneous, Hufflepuffs could be as competitive as anyone else, and Gryffindors could think something through.

Apparently, Raine was one of Hogwarts best potions makers in her year. Her family owned the small Apothecary shop which hosted more rare ingredients and the small room in the back of the shop. She had introduced the two to a band called Within Temptation and had revealed that she wanted to start a rock band later in her years. She was a metamorphmagus, which was a rare ability these days, and preferred her sky blue hair and silver eyes. Raine was friends with most of the Ravenclaws and didn't get along well with most her house. Severus Snape, aka Professor Snape, was the Potions master at Hogwarts and the head of her house. Raine had explained that although he was very biased about his house and the Gryffindor house, but indifferent about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, he was a good Potions teacher if you asked politely (and as long as he thought you had the potential, of course).

Celeste emerged from her thoughts when a knock on the door startled her. She looked up to see Harry already answering the door. She heard a voice arguing with her brother, so she stood up and walked behind him.

"What's going on, Harry?" she asked quietly, curious as to who would be at the door.

In response to her question, he stepped aside. She blinked. _Magnus, huh. Wonder what my dear brother is doing. Note the sarcasm, _she thought sarcastically before raising an eyebrow at the redheaded Potter.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly. Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he were about to take offense, but decided against it and decided to stay quiet.

"I was going to go over to the Burrow in an hour. Would you two like to come?" he asked in a not very polite tone. _It almost sounded as if he wanted something…_

Celeste scoffed. "What is it you really want?"

Magnus gave a slight scowl. "Fred, George, Ginny, and Charlie all insist that you come over to celebrate _my_ birthday," he informed in a snobbish tone. Somehow, she knew that wasn't their exact words, but shrugged anyways.

She looked at Harry questioningly. _"You want to go?" _she asked silently. Harry shrugged. She thought about it for a moment. "Sure," she responded before hastily adding "we won't get in your way," when she saw her brother's expression. He nodded grudgingly before stomping off; he probably was going back to their dear parents.

"Well that should be interesting. We both know that Ron practically hates us, just because we 'aren't worthy to be his siblings'," Harry said mildly. Celeste laughed.

"Well, I guess we should get ready. Have to dress as depressing as possible," she joked before pushing Harry out of the room.

* * *

"The Burrow!"

Celeste followed behind her brother, careful not to step on him as he fell. She chuckled and pulled him up, looking around the room. A redheaded girl walked into the room, staring at the two before grinning.

"Hey Harry, Celeste," she greeted, walking up to hug the two. "Magnus," she said the name with a slightly venomous tone, "arrived ten minutes earlier," she informed.

Celeste smiled at the girl. "Hey Ginny. Nice to know you don't support the resident Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-a-Pain like so many others. How're your brothers treating you?" she asked kindly but jokingly. The girl, Ginny, shrugged.

"The twins are nice, although still prank everyone. Ron is a pain in the arse; it's like he worships Magnus! Charlie is nice, but he's going off to Romania again. Bill and Percy are…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Irritating."

The twins nodded sympathetically. "Oh, that's a shame. Good thing about the twins and Charlie, though," Harry added with a smile. The girl shrugged. "It's bearable."

Ginny lead the two into a room with the rest of her family sitting around and laughing. The Weasley twins noticed them first and grinned, motioning for the three to sit. "Forge," I believe we have some guests to entertain."

"Gred, I believe you're right."

The two were almost impossible to tell the difference unless you knew how to look.

The Weasley's and the two Potter twins talked for a while before Magnus decided he wanted to leave. They had talked about Hogwarts—Fred and George refused to tell them about the Sorting, making up some ridiculous idea that you had to fight a troll—and about magic in general. The twins revealed that they had been getting lessons from Remus (Ginny, the twins and Charlie immediately liked Remus), but didn't reveal what they had learned.

* * *

The three Potters Flooed back to the Potter Manor after a few hours of talking, Quidditch, and pranks at the Burrow. Although Magnus was held his bratty attitude at the Weasley household, Celeste and Harry still had a good time. The twins taught them the importance of being able to hold your own in an argument in case they got caught in a prank, or if they needed to point out all the flaws with someone's suspicion.

Currently, the twins were walking in the forest near the manor, exploring. It was the only place Magnus or their parents never went, claiming that Magnus shouldn't have to face danger so early in his life. Celeste had rolled her eyes at that. They had _all _seen Voldemort that night when they were one; what danger is greater than that? But no, Lily and James had said that he would to savor his childhood while he could.

Celeste froze. When had she started referring to their parents as_ Lily _and _James?!_ Harry stopped, looking at her in a concerned way. "Cel?" he asked, voice laced with worry.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Sorry," she murmured. "I was just thinking about why we always came here," she added. 'Cel' gulped. "I referred to Mother and Father as Lily and James," she said, voice slightly hysterical. Her brother's eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded.

"Okay. That's fine. It's not like they were ever parents, anyways, Cel. Don't worry," he consoled.

A noise caused the two to snap to attention. "Who's there?" she called out, voice still shaky. A white centaur trotted up to them, studying them.

"The Potter twins," the centaur's deep voice commented. They nodded. "To what do we owe the honor of?" Harry asked respectfully, knowing that he could kill the twins if he so wanted. The white centaur looked at Harry for a moment before smiling.

"It is not safe, little one. The forest hosts many night creatures," he warned his voice now warm. "I am Alaric," he introduced. Celeste smiled at the half horse. Harry glanced at her, curious as to what she was about to say.

"Thank you, Alaric," she said, "But may I ask what is different than other nights we have been here?"

The centaur chuckled. "One so wise, yet so young," he acknowledged. "Something is happening tonight. I see it in the stars."

Harry looked at her again, giving her a knowing glance. Celeste knew what Alaric meant (sort of). She knew that Centaurs studied and read the stars and night sky, like a form of Divination. She mentally groaned at the thought of Divination; it always bored her, and wasn't very accurate. She still appreciated the Centaur's warning, though.

Celeste nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, perhaps something will happen," she murmured. She spoke louder. "Thank you for warning us, Alaric," she said gratefully with a small bow.

The Centaur looked at the twins before sighing. "You aren't going to heed my warning, are you?" he asked with a small smile. Harry hesitated before shaking his head slightly. Alaric chuckled. "Thought so."

Celeste spoke up, "We plan to be careful. We really do appreciate your warning." The white horse-man nodded and trotted away.

Harry looked at his sister. "What should we do?" he asked, curious of what would happen. She shrugged. "Let's just walk around," she suggested. Harry nodded, and they started walking into the forest until they came upon a clearing. Celeste looked around curiously and sat down.

"I wonder…" she trailed off, looking at the stars. He glanced at her.

"Hmm?"

"What Alaric meant," she clarified. "I mean, maybe—"

She cut herself off as her scar started burning—not literally, but it still hurt—and clutched her arm. She groaned. Celeste managed a glance at her brother and saw him doing the same thing.

Moments passed and she couldn't take it anymore, deciding just to give in to whatever it was. She saw black immediately, falling into the darkness.

_The female Potter looked around, finding herself in a clearing much like the one she was in prior, but clearly not the same one. _

"_Where am I?" she asked softly. To her surprise, a musical voice replied,  
"You're in your mind."_

_Celeste blinked. "I'm where?" she asked, somewhat startled. A woman, who looked much like herself, although older, appeared. _

"_Your mind, Celeste," she repeated softly. "My name is Morgana," she continued. Celeste gasped. She had read about the legends of Merlin and Arthur, and definitely Morgana and Mordrid. _

_Seeing the confusion on the female Potter's face, the woman, Morgana, explained, "I am not evil like in various tales. I was simply misunderstood. Merlin understood that and accepted me." Blankly, Celeste nodded. _

_Morgana looked at Celeste. "I'm going to explain something to you, but first, I have to show you memories of my past," she explained in a soft voice, as if she were about to be in pain._

_Images of Camelot flashed. Celeste caught brief conversations between Morgana and various people—Merlin, Arthur, Mordrid, Druids, Elves, almost every other magical creature. She gasped. The memories stopped, instead showing her one memory._

"_**Morgana, do you really think this is a good idea?" a male voice asked, obviously doubtful. Morgana rolled her eyes. **_

"_**When are you ever going to have faith in me, Merlin? My visions are always true, even it takes centuries, millenniums, even," Morgana replied, irritated with the man's doubt. **_

_**Merlin sighed. "Oh, very well. I just kind of hoped for a peaceful end, you know? Now we're going to be stuck outside of space and time…" he trailed off, sighing.**_

_**Morgana smiled sadly. "I know, but I just know that something will happen. The next generation of Magical Folk are going to need our help. Two in specific." Merlin frowned.**_

"_**Who?"**_

_**Morgana concentrated. "Twins," she started slowly. "Their names are… Celeste and Harry, I think." The wizard nodded. "Okay, I believe you. Let it be so."**_

_Celeste blinked and stumbled back when the memory faded. "You..?" she left the question unfinished, knowing Morgana would understand. Said woman nodded._

"_Just as Arthur married Gwen, I had a vision. I saw you and your twin. Your twin was wielding Merlin's staff. You had my ring, I believe."_

_Celeste was shocked. "So, there's some… threat," she paused, hesitant. "And Harry and I are supposed to defeat it…?" Morgana nodded. "Then, what am I supposed to do?"_

_The woman smiled. "You'll find out in time, my dear. All in time." Celeste sighed. _

"_I do believe it's about time for you to wake up," Morgana added thoughtfully. She waved her hand and everything started to disappear._

-Line break-

She groaned and sat up, her hand flying to her forehead. She massaged her temples and looked around. Celeste was back in the clearing; she remembered everything—Alaric's warning, stumbling around the clearing, fainting for no reason.

Celeste looked around suddenly. Where was Harry? She called out, "Harry!"

A groan and movement caught her eye. She found her brother lying on the ground, scrunching up his face in obvious discomfort. "What happened?" she managed to make out of his muttering.

He sat up suddenly. "Did you..?' She blinked. "You mean you had a… visit, too?" she asked curiously. Harry nodded, wide eyed.

"Merlin."

Celeste nodded in understanding, her mouth slightly open, forming an 'o'.

"Morgana." Harry blinked. "Oh. Well… that was a lot to take it."

Celeste laughed, slightly hysterical. It was just too much to take it. Beside her, Harry was laughing.

**A/N: Well, that was long. Sorry for the wait, but I like my chapters to be long. I absolutely detest short chapters, so I don't want anyone to experience that with my story…**

**I don't have a Beta reader, but…. I go through my story, just to make sure (usually). Hopefully this chapter was okay… I'm still trying to set up the general relationships between Celeste and everyone else. So.. Um… yeah. I've also been a bit busy with school (Science. Sucks. Omfg.), so that held me up, somewhat. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… I think that the next chapter will be going to Hogwarts. I don't really know what house I should put each in… I'm thinking Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but probably Ravenclaw. This is **_**not**_** going to be a dark Harry fic, or anything of the sort. I don't believe that, while in this story Harry and Celeste will be neglected, they will go dark. This also isn't an abused!harry story. I don't think that Lily and James would do that. Neglect, slightly possibly, but not abuse.**

**I don't know who I'm going to pair Celeste with, either… I've been thinking about Neville or Blaise, but definitely not the Weasley twins. I might just have her have a few on/off relationships… Expect to see Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione (because Ron and Hermione don't appeal to me.)… MAYBE Neville/Luna, but I doubt it. **

**Empath- someone who is able to detect another's mood and/or aura**

**Compare it to Sasuke's (from Naruto) ability when he's in his transformed state or whatever…**

** xenianova . files . wordpress 2012/ 01/ wall – of – bookshelves – loft . jpg (Type in the link and get rid of any spaces)**

***Celeste appears***

**Celeste: YAY! Finally finished!**

**Raine: Hmm, yes, that was fairly long..**

**Morgana: Well, like Namida said, she likes long chapters..**

**Harry: Yes, well.. It was rather exhausting.**

**Merlin: I agree.**

**Raine: You two need to get used to it :P**

**Doragon: around 4k words… **

**Celeste: Not bad, not bad at all…**

**Morgana: Well, see you all in the next chapter!**

**Harry: *nods***

**Merlin: Yep.**

**Raine: BAI!**

**Celeste: Well.. She had an energy burst. Bye!**

**Doragon: Good bye, love :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well… here we are again…:3 **

**I'm going to repeat: ****The story will take place in the 2000's instead of the 1990's **

**I just want Celeste to be able to listen to her music; not much else will change—besides technology (but that won't play a big part).**

**I won't be updating regularly (probably every once and a while) because school is, well, school… And I'm probably going to be spending some more time with my church, so…**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story, PM me; I'm always willing to insert a few ideas once and a while (:**

**Disclaimer: Doragon no Namida doesn't own Harry Potter and never will (*insert sigh*), since it belongs to J.K. Rowling. She also doesn't own any songs or books that may appear in the story. **

"Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity," – Normal speech

_Sarcasm flows out of my mouth like stupidity flows out of yours _–dreams or flashbacks; another language, sometimes used to emphasize

"**Sarcasm is my defense against the world," **–Mind talking to Celeste (i.e. a conv. between Harry and Ginny with their minds)

"_Sarcasm is the ability to insult people without them knowing." _– Celeste talking to someone mentally (i.e. a conv. Between Harry and Ginny with their minds)

"_**I'm not sarcastic. Just intelligent beyond your understanding." **_–Lyrics to something, excerpts from a newspaper, book, etc. or a memory within a memory

* * *

_I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have._

_We just can't stop believing_  
_Because we have to try._  
_We can rise above their truth and their lies._

_~See Who I Am (Within Temptation)_

_July 31__st_

A loud shout startled Celeste, causing her to sigh in exasperation. It was around nine in the morning, which was the usual time Magnus woke up. She closed her eyes. _I guess he found his Hogwarts letter,_ she thought with a dry laugh. She decided to go down to breakfast since she'd been awake for quite some time now, and witness the comical sight of Magnus.

"Mor—"she was cut off by her loud brother, Magnus.

"Guess what! My Hogwarts letter is here!" Celeste chuckled. She didn't see why it was such a big deal. It was practically guaranteed that they'd go to Hogwarts, anyways, so why make such a big (and loud) deal about it?

Her father, James, came in from the living room, grinning. "It looks like we get to go to Diagon Alley for you three!" Celeste was surprised. It was usually her mother who remembered that she and Harry were there, too. _Guess there's a first time for everything,_ she thought, picking up her own Hogwarts letter.

"I wonder what House I'll be in," she mused quietly. "Maybe Ravenclaw. That would be nice—a change from the loud Gryffindors."

"Knowing you, Cel, you're probably right," a voice said next to her. She looked up and smirked, seeing her brother pick up his letter.

She opened her own letter, scanning it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1**__**st**__**. We await your owl by no later than July 31**__**st**__**. **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

She raised an eyebrow. "July 31st. That's today. I suppose we'll have to send our owls," she said, already scribbling down an "I accept" letter and motioning for her owl, Artemis, named `after the Greek goddess of the moon, the hunt, and night. Harry wrote his reply and sent his owl, Archimedes, named after a Greek scientist.

Harry spoke suddenly. "Today is our birthday, isn't it?" Celeste blinked.

"Yes, you're right. Suppose we'll have to get Magnus something. And each other, of course," she said thoughtfully, wondering what she could get each of them. As arrogant as Magnus was, he was still her brother. "I dunno what to get you both. I haven't really thought about it…"

Harry shrugged. "You don't have to get me anything. As for Magnus, get him a book on Transfiguration. I'm sure Father has probably implanted the idea that Transfiguration is the best subject in his mind already, anyways." Celeste thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, you're right. That works," she said, "and you don't have to get me anything either."

Harry smiled.

Somewhere in the living room, Magnus and James Potter were planning on how to get all the Hogwarts supplies quickly so they could spend lots of time in the Quidditch Supply shop.

Celeste stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off. She steadied her twin before he had the chance to fall face first into the floor (again). Harry nodded his thanks, looking around the Leaky Cauldron. Magnus and their father followed a moment later, the two bouncing like idiots.

"Meet me back here in three hours, you two!" Father said before racing off with Magnus, no doubt excited to go through the Hogwarts school supply list again. She laughed, amused by her father's antics.

"It's so amusing to watch him bounce around like a child on Christmas day," she commented. Harry agreed, looking at them in amusement.

Celeste glanced down at the First Year Supply List.

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**Uniform**_

_**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**_

_**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**_

_**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**_

_**Books**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 Wand**_

_**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

"Let's get our wands last," Harry said, looking at his list. "Should we start with robes?" he added in an afterthought. She nodded in agreement.

"Sure."

-Line break-

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Celeste exclaimed through tears. She was doubled over, leaning against a wall for support because she was laughing so hard. Her ignoramus of a brother had almost picked a fight with Ron Weasley, and the Weasley twins had turned both the boys' skin neon pink. It was worse for Ron, though, because Fred and George kept commenting on how his hair clashed with the pink. They ended up turning his hair green. She had said that he looked vaguely looked like a watermelon.

Harry glared at her, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Oh, shut up," he grumbled, still embarrassed. Celeste shrugged, finally being able to stand straight and talk without giggling.

Celeste became sober and glanced around before looking at her list. "Well, all we have left to get is our wands," she said in mild surprise. The shopping had gone pretty quickly, much to her surprise. Harry shrugged before nodding.

"Sure."

They headed out towards Ollivander's, knowing that was where the best wands had been made. Opening the door, Celeste stepped in and glanced around. The room was rather worn down, a rotting wood shelf against the back wall. The shelf was filled with boxes and boxes of what Celeste assumed to be wands. _There are so many wands! How long has Ollivander been making these? _she thought with slightly widened eyes. She sensed someone behind her and realized what the shopkeeper was trying to do, so she said nothing. _Harry probably noticed anyways. _She shrugged mentally.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter, I was wondering when you would show up. Your father and brother were here a few hours ago," a soft voice uttered behind the twins. They didn't even react.

"Mr. Ollivander," Celeste acknowledged, smirking slightly. She glanced at her brother and saw him looking at the wands, his head cocked to the side slightly. The young Potter sensed the wand-maker walk behind her brother, but didn't turn around to look at the man.

"I presume you are here to be chosen by your wand?" the man asked, walking in front of the twins. Harry nodded. "You are correct."

Mr. Ollivander smiled slightly as various measuring instruments floated, taking the lengths of Harry's arm, height, and so on. "You first, Mr. Potter." Her brother nodded, not moving.

After various measurements, Ollivander pulled three boxes from the back shelf. He opened the first one and pulled out a wand. "Ebony and dragon heartstring. Twelve and a half inches, flexible."

Harry picked up the wand, but the wand was out of his hand before he had the chance to move it. "No, that won't work…" The shopkeeper pulled out a different want and set it on the counter. "Cherry and unicorn hair, fourteen and one fourth inches, pliable." Again, before Harry could flick his wrist, the shopkeeper snatched it out of his hands.

Several wands later, a rather large pile had shaped itself upon the counter. Ollivander furrowed his eyebrows, a gleam in his eye.

"Hmm…Maybe…" he trailed off and turned around, scanning the wall of wands behind him. He grabbed a box that looked rather old and dusty, setting it on the counter in front of him. He opened it and took a wand out, handing it to her brother. "Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand in his hand, hesitating when the man didn't take it away, like he had done the other times. He waved it slightly, eyes widening the slightest when red and gold sparks appeared. Ollivander blinked.

"Curious… very curious," he uttered. Celeste and Harry blinked. _What's curious? _She thought to herself, somewhat surprised.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked softly, intrigued by what was curious.

Ollivander glanced at him. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Who is the owner?" A light bulb went off in Celeste's mind. _Oh. Voldemort's wand… That is strange,_ she thought.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Harry shuddered slightly, but agreed with the man.

Mr. Ollivander smiled slightly, almost as if he had never spoken. "That will be seven galleons, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, handing him the coins.

The shopkeeper turned to Celeste. "Your turn, Ms. Potter." She nodded and stepped forward slightly, watching as the measuring tools did their work.

The process was repeated as yet another pile of wands gradually appeared. Celeste sighed and yawned. She had gotten slightly tired, but was patient nevertheless. Ollivander drew another box from the back room, placing it delicately on the desk. He opened it and showed it to her, most likely curious as to what her reaction would be.

Celeste drew in a small breath in shock when the wand-maker first showed her the wand. _That's it, _she thought. She gingerly picked it up, as if in a trance, and didn't even need to wave it slightly. The wand filled her with some sort of feeling—a feeling like trust. She smiled slightly, reveling in the feeling. "This is the one," she said.

She opened her eyes and blinked when she saw Harry's and Ollivander's expressions. Harry's was one of awe, while Ollivander's was shock.

"That wand…" he murmured. "That wand is a very old wand. Thestral hair, ebony, twelve and a half inches. Flexible." Celeste tilted her head slightly.

"What did it…?" she started. "What happened? When was it made?" she asked softly, curious as to why the shopkeeper acted this way.

"The Thestral had given that hair to Morgana, one of the very first wizards to tame a Thestral. It hasn't chosen a user since this shop was founded," Ollivander informed her. She blinked in shock. Celeste suddenly remembered something that had happened a year ago, around the time of her tenth birthday. She remembered dreaming of Morgana, while Harry had dreamt of Merlin. _I suppose there could be a connection_, she mused.

"That will be thirteen galleons," the wand-maker said, coming out of his shock. She nodded and gave him the coins, still in a daze. She blinked, reality coming back to her. The two Potter's smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

The shopkeeper nodded, watching them leave.

"Thestral hair!" Harry exclaimed once outside the shop. "Found by Morgana!" he added. She looked at him and shrugged. "I dunno." He looked at her, wide-eyed. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We need to meet Father and Magnus," she paused to sigh, "in ten minutes."

* * *

She steadied herself, blinking from the side-along Apparition. The Potter girl couldn't wait to Apparate by herself; it would probably be much steadier and easier to get used to. Celeste frowned as a crowd almost immediately swarmed her brother, Magnus. _Random fans were always a pain_, she thought to herself, sighing internally. Her parents were of no help either, since Father always had loved attention and Mother decided that she needed to keep her husband in line.

"Ready?" a voice beside her asked. She nodded at the sound of her twin's voice, starting towards the train. Celeste frowned at the obvious house favoritism.

"What house do you think we'll be sorted into?" Harry asked quietly. She shrugged.

"Dunno. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, though. Gryffindor seems too loud and obnoxious—no offense," she added the last part seeing her brother's look. Harry didn't particularly have a preference, but he didn't like insulting the houses.

"What? You know how I am," Celeste said with a snort. "Yes, I know." Harry sighed. Celeste always had something negative to say about the houses and about almost anything in general.

She sighed. "Well if it makes you feel better—"she started.

He interrupted. "You know it doesn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Gryffindor is still loud, obnoxious, and foolish. Hufflepuff tends to be somewhat of a pushover… Ravenclaw can be too focused on one thing… and Slytherin…" she sighed. "Slytherins tend to go to the extreme when it comes to getting what they want."

To her surprise, her brother nodded. "I see your point. But you don't have to be so negative about it," he grumbled. She laughed.

"Whatever. Let's just get a compartment. I want to let Artemis out; I know she hates being in a cage."

Celeste stepped inside the compartment, putting her bags on the floor and setting Artemis's cage on a seat. She sat down and pushed her luggage underneath the chairs (1) and opened the cage. Her snowy owl hopped out and perched itself on her shoulder. She smiled and raised a hand to ruffle Artemis's feathers, while watching her brother do the same.

The door slid open about seven minutes later, revealing a pale blonde boy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised at the boy's appearance. Celeste raised an eyebrow at Draco Malfoy, waiting for him to speak.  
"Your brother is an arrogant—"Harry chuckled at this.

"—obnoxious—"Celeste smirked.

"—boy who thinks everything is handed to him on a silver platter," Draco Malfoy finished.

Celeste looked at him questioningly. "And this was brought on because…?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I had opened a compartment door and found him wallowing in undeserved adoration," the Malfoy paused to sigh exasperatedly before continuing, "and had the nerve to ask me if _I_ needed help finding my friends, and then said I had none!"

Harry chuckled and Celeste fought away a grin. "That's just how Magnus," she rolled her eyes, "is. He's even more arrogant and self-centered than you," she commented. Draco narrowed her eyes at the comment, glowering at her. She grinned. "You know it's true. I mean, you're coming to _us_ complaining. Do you expect us to do something?"

The twins watched in amusement as the Malfoy's facial expressions changed from confusion, outrage, determination, exasperation, and finally, defeat. "I suppose you are right," he muttered. "But even I have the decency to insult someone only after they have said something to my dislike," He added, complaining. Celeste shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him, if you want, though," she offered. Watching as the blonde's face went from confused to intrigued, she explained, "It'd be amusing to watch him sputter. Even we—" she motioned to Harry and herself, "—can only take his attitude for so long."

Draco smirked. "Wonderful!"

Stepping into the compartment, Celeste looked at the site before her. Magnus was signing autographs with a hoard of fangirls swooning.

"Have you really started signing autographs?" She asked, semi-incredulously. Even she had not thought he would do something of the sort.

The redhead glanced up at her before widening his eyes, shocked at seeing his sister.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an irritated voice, momentarily pausing the signing. She chuckled. "Sorting out a complaint." He glowered (it wasn't enough to be called a glare) at her.

Magnus glanced behind her, seeing Draco Malfoy, before scowling. "Has my sister been associating with snakes?" Celeste laughed and responded,

"Has my brother really been associating with mindless fangirls?" She received several glares for that comment, but, honestly, she didn't care. Magnus stared at her before scowling again. "Get out," he demanded.

Harry had stayed quiet during the encounter, but was suppressing an amused grin. Walking out, the twins and the Malfoy watched as he resumed signing autographs.

"He's pathetic," her brother finally said with a sigh as they reached their compartment. She nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm."

"Malfoy! You gonna join us or you gonna find your friends?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'll stay here. I don't think I can deal with Crabbe and Goyle's idiocy at the moment," he replied, a smirk upon his face. She nodded. "Kay."

* * *

Stepping into the great hall, Celeste swept her gaze around, taking in the beauty of the room. She looked up and saw the ceiling, charmed to look like the night sky. She looked at the teachers' table, smirking when she saw Snape and Flitwick.

"When I call your name, come up and place the hat on your head," McGonagall announced. "Hannah Abbott!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the voice of the hat shouted after a moment.

A few more names were called, but she hadn't paid any of them any mind.

"Hermione Granger!" Almost five minutes passed, but then the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!" Celeste remembered the boy she had made conversation with when Malfoy decided to leave and Harry got bored.

A few minutes passed, in which she guessed they were arguing, and then,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

The hat didn't even touch the blonde's head when it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

She chuckled. The Malfoy was definitely a Slytherin.

"Celeste Potter!" She signed and sauntered towards the hat, glancing at it in curiosity.

**You're going to have to lower your shields, child. **

Celeste lowered her shields, somewhat embarrassed.

_Oops. Sorry about that. I forgot… _

**No matter. I wasn't expecting for you to have shields either, so it was kind of like running into a brick wall. Before I start, are there any preferences? I've already had a few who've disagreed with me, so I want to see if anything will change my decision…**

_No, not really... _

**Okay then... Hmm... Intelligent, cunning, yet loyal to those she cares for... A sense of courage and need to prove yourself… Oh my, you are rather hard to sort! Especially with the fact that you are almost completely unbiased towards all the houses! **

_Oh... I'm sorry; I suppose that would make it rather hard..._

**Hmm... No... Hufflepuff won't do. You are too loyal to those you trust, and won't trust your house completely… Definitely not Hufflepuff…. Slytherin..? No... I don't really see much motivation to actually accomplish any goals you might actually have... Slytherin won't do...**

_I suppose that's good, then. Magnus and my parents would throw a fit if I was in Slytherin. Not that I care about their opinion… It'd be rather irritation, though._

**Yes, I see what you mean. I remember sorting them. Lily Evans and James Potter, correct? **She gave a mental nod.

**Hmm… Oh! What's this! A slight dislike towards Gryffindor. Hmm… Oh, I understand. Especially with living with that for so long...**

_Hm… I guess I forgot about that. Sorry... _Celeste mentally blushed slightly. She didn't really want to be in Gryffindor, for the fact that she's had too much of it at home.

**No matter. I suppose you'll be in…**

_Wait! If I may ask, what's your name?_

**Hmm... No one has ever asked me that before. I appreciate the effort. Come talk to be again sometimes! My name is Balthazar... although no one knows. It's just something I've come up with after so many years of being unnamed.**

_Oh. Well, nice talking to you Balthazar. I will talk with you again, if I can! Thank you for sorting me…_

**Of course, my dear. **

"RAVENCLAW!"

Celeste took the Sorting Hat off, smiling pleasantly. _I rather enjoyed talking with him… I will see if I can talk to him again, sometime,_ she thought to herself. Looking at the students, she realized they were all staring. Mentally checking the time, she realized she had talked to the hat for quite a while.

Blushing, she headed over to the Ravenclaw table, where she was greeted by a Prefect by the name of Penelope Clearwater.

McGonagall coughed slightly, regaining everyone's attention.

"Harry Potter!"Celeste watched as her brother sat, a variety of facial expressions appearing on his face. She presumed that he was talking with the Sorting Hat like she had.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Celeste smirked and watched her brother sit down next to her at the Ravenclaw table. Deciding she would confront him later about it, she turned her attention towards the sorting yet again.

"Magnus Potter!" Whispers broke out through the Great Hall. She sighed. Of course, Magnus Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, would be at Hogwarts. What else did they expect?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence. And then she broke into laughter. She was soon joined by the Weasley Twins, whom she had seen glancing at their food, Draco Malfoy, and her brother. _Of course he would be in Slytherin. Arrogant, and self-centered, _she thought with a smirk, quieting herself. She would have to talk to Balthazar about that; it was hilarious!

The Headmaster stood up and talked with Magnus for a moment before commanding everyone's attention.

"There is an explanation for this. There is residue dark magic left by Voldemort when he attempted the Killing Curse, and it has influenced the Sorting Hat's decision. Magnus, of course, will be in Gryffindor."

A relieved sigh came from half the room, the other half still in shock. Slowly but surely, people started clapping. Celeste scoffed. She knew as well as the teachers did that the magic had no influence on Balthazar.

The Sorting Ceremony resumed, although people were still whispering about the Boy-W ho-Lived. McGonagall called out the next few names.

"Ron Weasley!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Celeste yawned, flopping on her bed. The Ravenclaw Commons room was rather nice; it was quiet, for one. The room let in plenty of light, had a large bookshelf, and various couches and tables arranged around the room. The carpeting was dark blue, but appeared lighter in the sun. The walls were a cream color; the ceiling was high and was painting as if a night sky.

She had discovered earlier that she was rooming with Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, and Sue Li. She liked Sue Li the best. The girl was soft-spoken, yet she had a sarcastic and witty mind. She could be rather forceful when she wanted to be, which amused Celeste greatly. To be honest, Padma somewhat annoyed her. She seemed to be influenced easily and gullible. _Oh well. I suppose not everyone can be less shallow._

Celeste took a moment to look around the room. Her bed was next to a window, so she could see the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest from her bed. The other four beds were arranged so there was an area in the middle of the room where one could gather the other four girls in the dorm. The bedspread was a deep blue, with gold thread lining. The bathroom was rather simple, actually, which is liked very much. Overall, the dorm pleased her greatly.

"What classes do we have tomorrow?" Lisa Turpin questioned from her bed, tossing what Celeste believed to be a glass ball in the air.

Padma answered, "Um…. I don't know. I'm too lazy to check."

"Charms and then Potions, I think," Sue Li called from the bathroom. Celeste laughed. How she managed to hear the conversation was beyond her understanding… Actually, Sue Li has good hearing, and Lisa isn't the quietest of the group. It didn't surprise her now that she thought about it.

"Huh. Okay. I think we're with Gryffindor on Monday for Charms, then Slytherin for Potions.. Hufflepuff with Potions on Tuesday and back to Gryffindor for Charms... and then it just repeats like that, I think…" Mandy Brocklehurst said, looking at the timetable. Celeste nodded her agreement. "Yes, I think your right."

"Huh. Charms with Gryffindor and Slytherin for Potions. Wonder how that will turn out," Padma said as she yawned. She vaguely heard everyone else agree.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep..." Celeste announced, yawning. Sue Li yawned next, and lied down on the bed. Everyone chorused something along the lines of "goodnight" and went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Finished. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was trying to decide which houses they should be in, if they should be split up... how the train scene would go... all that.**

**I hope you liked it…**

**Umm… I might just end up making all the classes with all four houses, since I have absolutely no idea how the schedule's supposed to work..._. Anyways... not much in this chapter, I guess... I'll update soon… Probably… Hopefully. Raine will become a main character, along with Ginny and Luna… and then I might add another OC, but I dunno yet. **

**I feel like I have to add in a pairing, so which do you guys want? I'm definitely doing Harry/Ginny, because that's totally my OTP... but I dunno who to pair Celeste with (maybe Draco.. but I'm probably gonna put Draco with another OC) and uh.. Maybe Luna/Neville. I dunno. Choose who you want to be Celeste's pairing, as long as it isn't one of the Weasley Twins…**

**Ja ne,**

**~Doragon no Namida**


End file.
